User talk:Five Dog
Greetings, good citizen! Welcome to my talk page. If you have anything to tell me or ask me, this would be the perfect place to do so! Just leave a comment below, and I'll respond on your talk page as soon as I can. Five Dog ignores no one. Here are some general tips, in case you're interested: * Signing a page with four tildes (~~~~) will leave your signature the exact time you made the edit. You can change your signature at any time on your . ** Use this when signing your comments on talk pages, like this one! ** Don't use this when you're editing an article. * Using a colon ( : ) will indent things put behind it. Example: Hey there! :Hello. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm okay, thanks for asking! This would result in... Hey there! :Hello. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm okay, thanks for asking! You can keep adding colons to your heart's content! Generally, you use these to signify that the comment is meant to be in reply to another. If you're replying to a reply, just add one colon to however many the above reply had. * Want to speak instantly with other members of the Left 4 Dead Wiki? Activate the shout box! In the Community box in the sidebar, click on Widgets. This will open a list of widgets you can add. Look for Shout Box and click the green plus sign next to it. This will add that widget onto the sidebar. Of course, you can always add any of the other widgets, and move them around as much as you'd like. Take a look around at what's there, add what you'd think will come in handy! ** Five Dog has Community, Recent changes, Shout box, and Active talk pages active in the sidebar. If you have any other questions, this would be a great place to leave them! Thanks for stopping by. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } Survivor Relationships Oh, my! Thanks for fixing that, I made a typo... -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I believe that Spygon is somewhat opposed to it. You can see everyone who's stated they're opposed on Talk:The Survivors. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Strikethroughs You're right, I've never really liked that very much. I wasn't the one who started that whole thing. I think it means that "there's a chance that this bit of information might still be correct, so we won't remove it completely." But, like you said, it looks tacky. Unfortunately, I haven't exactly had the time to change all of it. Regardless, it doesn't belong on the wiki. If you had the time, perhaps you could fix it up? It would help out a lot, and maybe people would start following your lead. I'll probably have a chance to help, as well, in some time. Oh, and I never delete messages on my talk page. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 20:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I figured you did. :P :I don't really think there's a particular reason for that, though. I don't work on the finales much. However, I've been considering writing walkthroughs for them, so people can actually make it to the area where the finale is and do well with supplies they find along the way. They're not all like No Mercy and Dead Air's, where you just walk outside of the saferoom door and you're there, with nothing worth stopping for along the way. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::As long as I get to do Death Toll's, I don't mind. It's my favourite. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Dead Air is a close second. Oh, and your signature. I noticed you're trying to get some colour into it? It helps if the colour tags are within the link brackets, after the |. Like in my signature, [[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] turns out to be [[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']]. I hope that helps. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, you're welcome. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 00:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) RE:The Witch No problem. It's my job. :P In any case, you could add it, if you wanted. It seems like a reasonable addition. I don't know much about glitches. I just know that I miss the minigun glitch; my friends and I have spent hours jumping around on it in Dead Air, it was awesome. I'm hoping that Valve might make something where you can continue doing simple little fun glitches like that. I'd love them even more if they did that. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, I'm eager to see the results. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Walkthroughs ...Lol. Uh, I can do that now. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Both. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::...Uh, Halo? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I have written or rewritten quite a few of the walkthroughs up to this point. There are only a few missing, but I'll get to those. Right now, though, I'm only doing The Drains. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 00:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::You can go ahead, if you'd like. I only want to do Death Toll's chapters mostly by myself, since it is my favourite campaign... -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:02, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Other than following the general layout of the other walkthroughs like The Sewer or The Hospital, is one, and...well, yeah. :P -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:10, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::That's up to you. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Assault Rifle Glitch on Talk:The Witch Sorry about fanning the flames. But, yea, I'll try to figure out how to do it again. I don't have Fraps, so I'll find another way to record it. Thanks for putting up with me. Also, on the gamertag, YES! TheCreaturenator16 22:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, I only have the PC version, but I do have a 360. I'll send you an invite some time. My guess is that no ones else cared enough to figure it out. Were there other attempts? Also, it'll be a few days before I have time to figure out the PC version of the glitch again. TheCreaturenator16 00:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) One last thing, I was thinking about starting pictures of the routes youu need to take to get throughout the levels. I'm going to have a crapload of time this summer, so I might as well, also having the locations of weapons and ammo and other special items. I first was searching the wiki, and wanted to see maps of the levels, so I recently thought I should maybe get on it as a contribution to the wiki. TheCreaturenator16 00:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) So you, personally, are not an admin? Are you just an enthousiastic member or something higher than that? TheCreaturenator16 00:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Yea, that's not good. The "real" admins are never here? So that just leaves Stigma to run the show, huh? On other wikis I've seen pages with Reasons for Adminship of So-and-So. Same thing here? Because if so, I'll keep contributing to the wiki and helping wherever possible. I'll keep contributing anyway, but it just might give me a little incentive to do so. So what do admins do, specifically? TheCreaturenator16 00:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) So just more clout, basically. TheCreaturenator16 00:50, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Also, that SilentShadow guy. Is he a regular contributor or just annoying? TheCreaturenator16 00:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) That's interesting, because a couple of months ago, when some dude started replacing every page with "NIGGA STOLE MY BUS!", do you remember that? Someone was there changing the pages back, and I think it was Stigma. I could have been wrong, though. That's when I first started to care about the Wiki, because I realized that there are some really annoying people around here. TheCreaturenator16 01:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Yea, I know you're not a fanboy. I have a console, too, and I love both the PC and my 360. It's just that if there are PC fanboys, console fanboys are soon to follow. I wasn't even thinking of you when I wrote that. TheCreaturenator16 01:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Anyway, it's been a while, but I was unsuccessful when re-attempting the glitch. I also found out how it happened the first time. I was playing online with some of my buddies, somehow sv_cheats was turned on without me seeing, someone spawned a witch with 10 health a ways down. When I went to sneak around it, I had pistols equipped. I wanted to see what happened when you meleed her, and it obviously just pissed her off. I ran back, and did the whole switching to assault rifle and forgetting to stop melee, and something weird happened with my graphics that made it look like a huge burst, and it killed her. I went and talked to my friend and learned all this. TheCreaturenator16 03:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Zoey Thanks for leaving that comment. I have taken a fancy to her. I currently look for that hot gamer girl in real life, but so far, no dice. I agree on everything else you said about her, even the part about her being digital. If she was real and available, I would ask her out. What about you?Animalx28 01:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Oh holy five dog.. Want to come to a L4D fanon wiki? http://left4deadfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Safe_Room_Wiki Fniff1 00:14, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :It's a trap! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 00:30, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Left 2 Die: A Left 4 Dead Fan-Fiction Hey, I just read your story so far. It's pretty good! I actually found myself mumbling when things happened—"oh, no" when the Captain got ripped up, "uh-oh" when a roar rips apart the scene and Bill practically has a heart attack. I felt sorry when other people died. You're a pretty good writer; you capture that...well, certain thing, I guess, emotion, and a sense of realism. My only complaint are a few grammatical slip-ups, but they're really minor. Only a hardened Grammar Nazi like myself would notice them, heh. I'm really eager to read more, keep up the great work! ...I'm just sad I already have a good feeling that I know the ending. At least, part of it. The soldiers seem like such nice people! And by the way, it kind of pushed a button and makes me want to write some more. Curse you, Five Dog! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 02:20, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yo, almighty Five Doggity-Dogg! Planning any sort of timetable for the rest of the story? I'm eager to read more! TheCreaturenator16 03:59, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Dude. love your story. spent half an hour reading it. really good. o, by the way: wut is your 360 gamertag? i wanto add u, cuz i am a five dog worshipper. SuperMutantSlayer450 RE:Capitals It really depends on the usage. For me, I capitalize Survivors when it refers to the four playable character, don't when it's not, and Infected when it refers to the types of Infected. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 01:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Not usually, I don't think. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:37, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Mapping Page Five Dog! I call out to you for help! Would you kindly head over to Left 4 Dead Mapping Project and fix it up? TheCreaturenator16 21:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Um, yea, dude, thanks. Seriously. But could you head back over there? Tell me how you fix THIS mistake, please, on my talk page. I'm still getting the hang of this. TheCreaturenator16 22:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm trying to get the thumbs left, center, right, all on the same line. My last edit left it at left and center, but on different lines. TheCreaturenator16 22:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I did it. I supported you. I really and truly believe you should be a sysop. Now where's my fix, dammit? ;) TheCreaturenator16 22:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::As Francis says, "No, thank YOU." Really and truly. I hope that the mapping page turns out at great as I look! Also, I hope you get the sysop position. Any chance of bumping Stigma all the way up to admin? TheCreaturenator16 23:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Admin Dude you realy deserve Adminship.--Six Dog.11TY 15:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I have left a support message on there.--Six Dog.11TY 17:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I am a follower of Five Dog--Six Dog.11TY 17:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :OH mighty five-dog!Your rebellious follower from the back alleys of stillwater may be interested in the the new turf.and the commander may be interested in the new planet. You waste my time, motherfucker. 15:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) What adminship? 18:53, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Adminship will give him the ability to do new things Five Star Genral Of The Dead BigDog 22:19, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats, man! TheCreaturenator16 17:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Song Theres a song that goes with L4D.gorrilaz-Last Living Souls fit given situation--Six Dog.11TY 20:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Prayer. Would almighty god Five DOg lend his assitance to the new holy land? [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] 17:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Talk:Haggard You forgot to delete the talk page for haggard. Unless in this wiki you guys don't delete talk pages, then I'm sorry. :| Powers38Talk 22:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Witch stomping "That is, unfortunately, a mere rumor" Well, not really. I was actually playing the game with my friend and saw him do it. But whatever, don't believe me. :RE:Witch Stomping: Ah, well I can't say I blame you for not believing me. We didn't exactly expect it to happen when it did. He was trying to shoot her and a common pushed him off. I'll see if I can conduct some experiments myself since I'm a pretty good Witch hunter and I know the times when she's vulnerable to attack. Maybe my friend shot her without making a sound, I dunno. It certainly looked like he just fell on her head. ::Well, I think you were right. My friend accomplished this feat quite a while ago, and I think it has since been patched. Though for some reason, when I had more than witch on me at once, the others would drop dead while one stayed alive swatting at me. I thought it was kind of odd...[[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 10:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Question's First off,what do you think of Left 4 Dead Eleventy (Look for the request blog by Chaoswolf75,it has many details) Second,can i be a follower of five dog? Third and Last,what made you become a god? --Mr.Wolf 20:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Okay,and thank you for your kind idea's,however,the mod has entered is beta stage (The stage it was originally at was the alpha stage),and two things have been scrapped,The Pounder,why?Well,The Quaker was there,was more comical,and did the same thing,and the insane survivors,featuring jesus,chuck norris,tera patrick and frankie boyle (Seriously WTF?). And on the god subject,have you ever read....oh,i think it was a scottish book?Anyway,in it,god descended to earth and blended in as a mortal being,was pretty good. Mr.Wolf 07:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) 1. do u hav an opening in your friends list on 360? cuz if u do, i wanna be your buddy. i worship five dog. 2. I luv your story that u wrote. it is an uber story. SuperMutantSlayer450. My gamertag is monkeyguts9 Well.... You said that if i needed help with the eleventy thing you'd help,well by any chance,could you take a look at [http://www.left4dead11ty.wikia.com THIS]?It needs some assistance,if you have any spare-time,please assist,i'll give you something to work from if you help. Mr.Wolf 11:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Well,we need templates,mainly weapon,character and location templates.And a logo. Mr.Wolf 12:12, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::That would be good,all it need's to display is Damage,accuracy,clip,firing speed and weapon tier.And who did do the logo for this wikia? Mr.Wolf 12:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :That'd be good,land in the interest of the Roleplay multiple five-dogs thing,maybe you could have a Five Dog follower (Satan-like maybe) at the wikia?Also,i can search the Wikia.png file history. Mr.Wolf 12:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Misspellings :You kind of misspelled "all right" on your left 4 dead story thing. Just wanted to let you know. The spiker The Spiker is a new SI on left 4 dead 2.Look: http://wannabegeek.org/gaming-news/231003-new-l4d2-special-infected-the-spiker-left-4-dead-2 http://left4dead2.org/the-spiker-new-special-infected http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/left4dead2/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-50665284&pid=960511 Left 2 Die: Part 2 I was wonderin if you could make a continuation with Francis and Louis and show how they all meet and start the game that is Left 4 Dead?